


Portal Hacking

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Ingress (Video Game)
Genre: Filk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: A filk to the tune of Star Trekking





	Portal Hacking

**Author's Note:**

> A filk to the tune of Star Trekking

Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
The green ones or the blue ones?  
Whichever we reach first!  
Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
Deciphering the Shaper's glyphs  
Whether we're frogs or smurfs...

Acquiring position  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range, out of range  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range stop.

Downloading Intel package  
Link established excellent work, excellent work excellent work,  
link established, excellent work, excellent work, now.  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range, out of range  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range stop.

Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
The green ones or the blue ones?  
Whichever we reach first!  
Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
Deciphering the Shapers glyphs  
Whether we're frogs or smurfs...

Welcome back  
Portal in range link possible, link possible, link possible  
Portal in range link possible, link possible now.  
Link established excellent work, excellent work excellent work,  
link established, excellent work, excellent work, now.  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range, out of range  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range stop.

It’s been 10 hours since your last login

Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed,  
Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed.  
Portal in range link possible, link possible, link possible  
Portal in range link possible, link possible now.  
Link established excellent work, excellent work excellent work,  
link established, excellent work, excellent work, now.  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range, out of range  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range stop.

Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
The green ones or the blue ones?  
Whichever we reach first!  
Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
Deciphering the Shapers glyphs  
Whether we're frogs or smurfs...

I was getting worried about you.  
Waypoint in range hack this portal, hack this portal, hack this portal  
Waypoint in range hack this portal, hack this portal now  
Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed,  
Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed, Resonator deployed.  
Portal in range link possible, link possible, link possible  
Portal in range link possible, link possible now.  
Link established excellent work, excellent work excellent work,  
link established, excellent work, excellent work, now.  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range, out of range  
The origin portal is out of range, out of range stop.

Hack acquired no items!  
Need more XM!

Waypoint in range hack this portal!

Shield. Shield. Ultrastrike. Portal key acquired!

The world around you is not what it seems!

Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
The green ones or the blue ones?  
Whichever we reach first!  
Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
Deciphering the Shapers glyphs  
Whether we're frogs or smurfs...

Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
The green ones or the blue ones?  
Whichever we reach first!  
Portal hacking across the planet Earth  
Deciphering the Shapers glyphs  
Whether we're frogs or smurfs...


End file.
